BLACK STAR: The Owner's Guide and Manual
by monkeybait
Summary: The maker of DEATH THE KID: The Owner's Guide and Manual proudly presents: BLACK STAR!


**BLACK STAR: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

If you are reading this, then you are now in proud possession of your own BLACK STAR! For maximum enjoyment of said unit, and so that you are completely knowledgeable of your unit's behaviors, actions, etc., we encourage you to read this manual.

* * *

**Basic Information**

Name: BLACK STAR

Manufacturing Date: 4/20/2009

Place of Manufacturing: Shinigami & Co.

Genetic Type: Tough; Confident; Loud

Height: Short --- Below Average --- Average --- Above Average --- Tall

Weight: Light --- Below Average --- Average --- Above Average --- Obese

* * *

**Accessories**

(1) Black, sleeveless shirt (wide neck)

(1) Pair of white, lightweight pants (shin length, deep pockets)

(1) Pair of black fingerless gloves (thick)

(1) Pair of white and black shoes (thick-heeled, heavy duty)

(1) Pair of white ankle socks

Note: Your BLACK STAR is capable of wearing other outfits as well (sold separately). To browse for selections, look online or check out our tri-annual catalogue!

* * *

**Behaviors**

The behaviors for your BLACK STAR are as follows, but are not restricted to:

**Confident (default)**

You would be hard pressed to find a moment when your BLACK STAR didn't believe in himself. (There are but few occasions when this will arise; see **Behaviors: Troubled**) BLACK STAR displays his self-appreciation by standing on top of tall objects and shouting a variety of egotistical phrases, plus other actions amongst: comparing himself to a god; singing an on-the-spot ditty about 'how awesome' he is; marching around the house and declaring it BLACK STAR Day; etc.

**Cocky**

Only a little different from **Behavior: Confident**, your BLACK STAR unit's cockiness appears often during batter, usually to his disadvantage. TSUBAKI units have little control over this. This often involves attempts at intimidating the enemy through name-calling and threats.

**Enraged**

When BLACK STAR is angry, you may want to stay out of his way. He is easily provoked into a fight, preferably with rival units, DEATH THE KID and MIFUNE. BLACK STAR will also fight the ARACHNE, ASURA, CHRONA (set at BLACK DRAGON mode), FREE, HIRO (once the HIRO has partnered with an EXCALIBUR unit), MASAMUNE, MEDUSA, and MOSQUITO (set at 100 YEARS mode) units, not to mention any model of a KISHIN unit.

WARNING: Keep track of your BLACK STAR's mode setting when he fights. If he enters DEMON mode (not to be confused with DEMON BLADE mode), it is quite dangerous for not only your BLACK STAR, but also the opposing unit.

**Hungry**

When your BLACK STAR unit eats, he will eat quite a large quantity of food. Make sure you always have something in your fridge for him. If you have a TSUBAKI unit, she will cook for him, oftentimes with things she has bought herself. If you do not own a TSUBAKI unit, BLACK STAR will eat whatever he can get his hands on. Be careful not to leave any raw meat available. He is not smart enough to know to cook it.

**Jealous**

BLACK STAR likes to think of himself as the center of attention. When a new unit enters his home, especially the DEATH THE KID unit, he will display varying levels of hostility and will perhaps ask to fight them. If you have a HIRO unit, BLACK STAR will tend to ignore them, unless HIRO is partnered with the weapon unit, EXCALIBUR. BLACK STAR doesn't want his superiority threatened, which is why he acts the way he does; but, usually, he will learn to accept the new unit and might even make friends with them.

**Troubled**

If your BLACK STAR frequently loses battles, he may develop this behavior. You can identify it by the following symptoms: constant practicing (by himself or with a TSUBAKI unit, if owned); continued fighting; quieter nature. He may question how talented he really is, and it will take a while for your BLACK STAR to mentally repair. Any TSUBAKI units you may possess can reassure him, but he will not completely regain his confidence until he has beaten another unit, preferably MIFUNE, in combat.

* * *

**Modes**

The modes for your BLACK STAR are as follows:

**STANDARD mode**

STANDARD mode is the setting your BLACK STAR comes in. Unlike most **SOUL EATER** collectable units, BLACK STAR is able to battle without a weapon and fights with similar strength as he would with a TSUBAKI unit by using his fists. Without his weapon, BLACK STAR may seem slightly less confident, considering TSUBAKI is the closest thing he has to a fan. Otherwise, he will not be very affected by her absence.

**CHAIN SICKLE mode (locked)**

**Trigger: TSUBAKI unit**

When BLACK STAR and TSUBAKI work together, TSUBAKI has a multitude of transformations to assist her meister in battle. This particular mode will not manipulate your BLACK STAR permanently, and works most effectively when SOUL RESONANCE is activated.

When TSUBAKI is in CHAIN SICKLE mode, she will turn into a long chain that BLACK STAR can hold, with a pointed sickle at each end. To use this, BLACK STAR will swing the chain rapidly, then launch the sickles at the opposing unit.

WARNING: Always take precaution of your BLACK STAR when he is fighting. He is using sharp and potentially dangerous weapons that can hurt on contact. Keep small children and pets out of range.

**DEMON BLADE mode (locked)**

**Trigger: TSUBAKI unit, the defeat of a MASAMUNE unit**

When BLACK STAR and TSUBAKI work together, TSUBAKI has a multitude of transformations to assist her meister in battle. This particular mode will not manipulate your BLACK STAR permanently, though it should temporarily alter his appearance (see **Troubleshooting** if you have any issues with this), and works most effectively when SOUL RESONANCE is activated.

One of TSUBAKI's most powerful modes it the DEMON BLADE mode. When TSUBAKI transforms into this long sword, BLACK STAR may at first have trouble with control. Allow him to practice so he can fight his best with her. When BLACK STAR holds the DEMON BLADE, dark lines will appear all across his body. They will go away as soon as TSUBAKI switches modes.

Note: This mode can only be accessed after TSUBAKI has defeated a MASAMUNE unit.

WARNING: Always take precaution of your BLACK STAR when he is fighting. He is using sharp and dangerous weapons that can hurt on contact. Keep small children and pets out of range.

**DUMMY STAR mode (locked)**

**Trigger: TSUBAKI unit, any challenger unit**

When BLACK STAR and TSUBAKI work together, TSUBAKI has a multitude of transformations to assist her meister in battle. This particular mode will not manipulate your BLACK STAR permanently, and works most effectively when SOUL RESONANCE is activated.

In this mode, the TSUBAKI unit transforms into a doppelganger of BLACK STAR, tricking the enemy into going after TSUBAKI while the real BLACK STAR plans an attack from elsewhere.

**NINJA BLADE mode (locked)**

**Trigger: TSUBAKI unit**

When BLACK STAR and TSUBAKI work together, TSUBAKI has a multitude of transformations to assist her meister in battle. This particular mode will not manipulate your BLACK STAR permanently, and works most effectively when SOUL RESONANCE is activated.

When TSUBAKI enters NINJA BLADE mode, she transforms into a short, lightweight type of knife, enabled for close-combat only, but made of a quite durable material, enough to withstand blows from weapons multiple times her size and strength.

WARNING: Always take precaution of your BLACK STAR when he is fighting. He is using sharp and dangerous weapons that can hurt on contact. Keep small children and pets out of range.

**NINJA STAR mode (locked)**

**Trigger: TSUBAKI unit**

When BLACK STAR and TSUBAKI work together, TSUBAKI has a multitude of transformations to assist her meister in battle. This particular mode will not manipulate your BLACK STAR permanently, and works most effectively when SOUL RESONANCE is activated.

When TSUBKI is in NINJA STAR mode, she turns into a giant, five-pointed throwing star made of steel. BLACK STAR grips the star at a hollowed-out portion in the center and flings TSUBAKI towards the opposing unit.

WARNING: Always take precaution of your BLACK STAR when he is fighting. He is using sharp and dangerous weapons that can hurt on contact. Keep small children and pets out of range.

**SMOKE BOMB mode (locked)**

**Trigger: TSUBAKI unit**

When BLACK STAR and TSUBAKI work together, TSUBAKI has a multitude of transformations to assist her meister in battle. This particular mode will not manipulate your BLACK STAR permanently, and works most effectively when SOUL RESONANCE is conducted.

When this mode is activated, TSUBAKI explodes into a smoky screen, giving BLACK STAR a means of escape or a way to confuse the opposing unit.

**DEMON mode**

Only BLACK STAR can enter this mode (not TSUBAKI). He can access this mode during a fight, with or without a TSUBAKI unit. This mode is dangerous to both BLACK STAR and the challenger unit. Upon entering the mode, BLACK STAR's pupils will appear to look like stars. BLACK STAR has a higher chance off accessing DEMON mode when fighting DEATH THE KID or MIFUNE units. If he enters this mode, it means his confidence has lapsed considerably. He may question who he is often after this.

Look under **Behaviors: Enraged** for a list of opponents that your BLACK STAR may battle.

* * *

**Unit Interactions**

The unit interactions for your BLACK STAR are as follows, but are not restricted to:

**TSUBAKI **- BLACK STAR's partner and friend. He chose to become her partner because of the support she showed him. She is a good strategist and is the brain to his brawn.

**SOUL** - BLACK STAR and SOUL are best friends. Purchasing a SOUL unit would be to your best interest, since it will make your BLACK STAR happier. They may try to become meister and weapon on few occasions, but they are virtually incompatible and will go back to their original partners.

**DEATH THE KID** - Their relationship is tense and competitive, but the two are still friends. DEATH THE KID will be your BLACK STAR's ideal opponent in battle. Their fights can occasionally get too rough, and neither a LIZ or PATTY (DEATH THE KID's weapons) unit, nor a TSUBAKI can stop them. When fighting, BLACK STAR may become particularly frustrated and go into DEMON mode. DEATH THE KID and BLACK STAR can perform SOUL RESONANCE.

**MAKA** - BLACK STAR and MAKA are close friends, but still tend to get into arguments. A MAKA unit will not deeply affect BLACK STAR, though he can perform SOUL RESONANCE with her.

**EXCALIBUR** - BLACK STAR will respond in deep annoyance to this particular unit. He will stay away from him on his own, and it will not affect his relationship with you or the other units. However, you may want the TSUBAKI unit to remind him that he has a better partner than EXCALIBUR. (An EXCALIBUR is a unit undesired in many purchasers' homes; however, if you do wish to own one, he will not complain if you find a nice cave with a waterfall to leave him in.)

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My BLACK STAR always says "YAHO!" or whatever. It's seriously getting on my nerves! So is that a speech impediment, or is it a programming mistake?

A: It is neither. That is just how BLACK STAR talks. There is nothing you can do to fix this.

* * *

Q: BLACK STAR keeps stomping around my house when I'm trying to sleep! I wish he would stop.

A: Do you own a TSUBAKI unit? She can probably put a stop to the most annoying of his antics. If one is already owned, maybe your BLACK STAR does not have enough to do. Try to engage him battles more often.

* * *

Q: BLACK STAR ruined my birthday party!

A: BLACK STAR is not very good at parties, because he wants to be the center of attention. I'm sure any DEATH THE KID unit owned can sympathize with you. Next time you throw a party, send BLACK STAR out to do something. Try sending him on a walk or to the arcade.

* * *

Q: Holy carp! (I'm aware I said carp.) BLACK STAR just _punched_ MAKA!!!

A: Do not worry about this. MAKA will be alright. When BLACK STAR and MAKA get into fights, sometimes MAKA will punch him first, then feel bad and ask him to return it, which he dutifully will.

* * *

Q: BLACK STAR keeps going outside in the snow without a coat!

A: BLACK STAR does not like coats. He believes he can withstand the cold weather. Oftentimes he can. If he gets sick from it, it will not teach him a lesson.

* * *

Q: My BLACK STAR unit doesn't listen to a thing I say.

A: Yes. He is quite an independent rascal, isn't he?

* * *

Q: Can my BLACK STAR interact with units that are not from **SOUL EATER**?

A: No. There is no programmed reaction for him to them.

* * *

Q: Are there any secret modes for my BLACK STAR?

A: There are no secret modes.

* * *

Q: Why doesn't my BLACK STAR get a love life?

A: It is not in his programming to fall in love or have romance of any sort. There are ways to work at their inner circuitry to cause them to do so, but not in any way approved by Shinigami & Co.

* * *

**Troubleshooting**

Q: BLACK STAR and TSUBAKI entered DUMMY STAR mode. TSUBAKI won't come out of it. Now I have two BLACK STARs and I don't know which the real one is!

A: You can often tell who is who by the way they are talking and acting. First, try resetting both units. If the identified TSUBAKI unit still does not turn back to normal, send her in to Shinigami & Co., and we will try to repair her to the best of our ability.

* * *

Q: BLACK STAR came out of DEMON BLADE mode, but the tiger-ish markings on his skin are still there!

A: Their must have been a problem when TSUBAKI exited the mode. Set her back into DEMON BLADE mode and then try taking her out of it again. If the lines remain, turns both units off for a full twenty-four hours.

* * *

Q: My unit isn't talking. They open their mouth but nothing comes out. What's the deal?

A: On rare occasions, a unit will come without a voice box. Send it back (the return address is on the box), and we will give you a new one, free of charge.

* * *

Q: I think my unit is dead.

A: That is a shame. Did you remember to supply it with the essentials? Did it work too hard? Were you not paying attention to anything that seemed damaged or in poor condition? If you said 'yes' to any of those questions, the problem is not our fault, and we cannot take the blame and/or give you a new one for free. (If you keep the receipt in the box, you may however get a 15% discount on your next purchase.)

* * *

You can order a new BLACK STAR unit, along with many other units, by subscribing to our catalogue!

* * *

Thank you for reading your owner's manual! Now you can efficiently take care of and enjoy your BLACK STAR. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to dial this number:

(1)800-SHINIGAMI (1800-744-64424)


End file.
